


My Boy Lollipop

by PrincessTurk



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drunk Sex, Food Kink, Lollipops, M/M, One Shot, Pole Dancing, Public Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTurk/pseuds/PrincessTurk
Summary: Reno/Cloud one-shot. Cloud knows how to work a stripper pole - and his mouth.





	My Boy Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [June 7th-13th 2010] weekly one-shot challenge with KirasTastefulTragedy (she wrote a separate story); catergory: Misuse of food. PWP, one-shot.
> 
> Published on FFnet on June 12, 2010.

Cloud Strife was the hottest thing on Gaia tonight, with his spiked blond hair glistening with sweat as he worked the pole like an expert… And Reno was on the edge of his seat, a cigarette dangling lazily from his lips, watching this man in action. Swinging his hips and grinding against the pole, Cloud was a vision in tight black jeans and a naked chest, sweat dripping down his body.

Cloud was _working_ it.

They had come to this club in the slums, a little place tucked out of the way where the music was usually shitty but the booze was cheap. It was a voyeur club, where sex was out in the open and all you had to do was sit back and enjoy.

Reno had gotten Cloud drunk enough to get him up to the stage where a stripper pole awaited him. Cloud had adamantly said that he would not take his clothes off, but bit by bit, his clothes began to disappear, leaving him clad in only his jeans… and Reno knew that Cloud didn't wear anything underneath those jeans, and was _sure_ the jeans would stay on. But Cloud surprised Reno when his hand drifted down to his belt buckle.

In a terrifyingly slow manner, Reno watched Cloud slowly begin to peel off those tight pants. Cloud was staring him in the eye the entire time, knowing fully well what reaction that he would get from Reno when the pants came off. Bare-assed, Cloud bent over to fully remove his pants, giving Reno a front-row view of that delicious curvature. Reno groaned and started to take longer drags on his cigarette. He could feel his blood pressure rising. To top it off, Cloud had a lollipop in one hand - one of those long, twisted lollipops that left little to the imagination when Cloud took it into his mouth and deep-throated it while looking at Reno with a seductive gaze.

Reno would cum in his pants watching this spectacle for too much longer, and he wasn't the only one. Rufus Shinra was sharing a table with him, his hand moving distinctly underneath his long, white coat as he jerked himself off. The smell of sex and flesh permeated the air, making Reno dizzy with lust. There were two couples already going at it in a corner of the club, patrons doing a circle jerk around them. But for Reno, there was only Cloud in his sights… Apparently, Rufus thought the same way. Reno didn't mind - as long as he didn't touch Cloud, he was fine with him watching.

One more one-handed swing around the pole from Cloud and one more lick of the lollipop, and Reno had clambered onto the stage, his pants already down. With a swift movement, he had Cloud bent over and gripping the pole.

"You're a big fucking tease, yo," Reno panted in Cloud's ear, biting his lobe gently. He grabbed the lollipop from Cloud and stuck it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. He couldn't deep-throat it like Cloud could, but he could make damn sure that the phallic-like candy was dripping wet with saliva. Satisfied, he grinned at the soaked lollipop and lowered it.

Cloud's hands gripped the pole hard as he felt something odd invade his ass. He glanced back at Reno quickly with widened eyes, who was grinning sadistically. With slow movements, Reno began to pump the lollipop in and out, making sure to stroke against Cloud's prostate each time. Cloud was quickly over his shock at the intrusion, and was now moaning and bucking gently against the movements.

Reno looked over at Rufus, who was jerking himself off more heatedly now, and grinned at him. _Watch this_, he mouthed to Rufus, then pulled out the lollipop and dropped it to the floor. He knelt down and spread Cloud's ass cheeks with his nimble fingers and licked a trail from the back of Cloud's balls to his sticky, wet hole. He circled the hole with his tongue then delved it inside, tasting a mixture of sweat and heavenly-sweet candy. He moaned rather loudly when greeted by this taste and scent, and it drove his senses wild. He stood up and grabbed Cloud by the hips and pushed his aching cock into the man.

His hips tilted forward, and in a standstill his head rocked back as he took a moment to let Cloud relax around him. The feeling of being inside of his lover always made Reno feel like he was losing his mind to the emotion of lust, and he could not wait much longer. When he felt Cloud relax and unclench a little, he began to move hard and fast. He grunted and groaned, making sure to sink balls-deep every single time. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh became his music, drowning out the sound of the crappy techno music playing in the background. He stilled for a moment when he heard cat-calls and whoops of excitement. With half-lidded eyes, he glanced over and saw a group of patrons gathered near the stage, most of them stroking themselves or each other. Rufus was one of the patrons that had moved to the stage, and he locked eyes with Reno.

There was something in Rufus' stare that made his balls tighten up quickly, and he turned away and focused back on Cloud, who was careening his neck around to look back at him.

"Cloud, yo, you'd better get ready, because I'm going to blow pretty soon," Reno gasped, his red ponytail flopping over his shoulder and falling onto Cloud's back. The extra sensation made Cloud moan even more than he already had been. Reaching a hand down, he gripped his cock and stroked it quickly. "Reno… Reno, _shut up and just fuck me harder!_" he yelled. Reno was not one to turn down an order from his lover, and he complied whole-heartedly. He began to slam into Cloud more harshly than before, not holding back anything. He quickly got to the point of no return when he heard Cloud cry out loud and felt him clench around Reno's cock.

That was the defining moment that told Reno it was time to let himself go completely, and he did. By _gods_, he did. He came with a hoarse cry that was emitted through his clenched teeth as he filled Cloud with his cum. Spent, he collapsed slightly across Cloud's sweaty back and stayed there for a few seconds in order to catch his breath. Applause and cheers erupted from the crowd, and Reno lifted his head and grinned. He was such an attention-whore. Rufus was cleaning himself off with his coat and hitching up his pants, looking quite satisfied. He gave Reno a thumbs up and grinned lopsidedly.

And to think, it all started with a spiky-headed drunk blond and his lollipop. It couldn't get any sweeter than that.


End file.
